


Salem's motherly defeat

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Brainwashing, F/M, Hypnosis, MILF, Mommyplay, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man wanders into the proverbial belly of the beast and encounters the pale-skinned Salem who seems less than pleased with his arrival. His semblance will serve to fix her opinion of him...





	Salem's motherly defeat

**Author's Note:**

> More Zarvex3 sponsored content. But today's a bit different! Today's content has Zarvex3 content integrated into it! By all means, enjoy a special little dialogue-based story with pictures provided by the hypnoman himself.

Now what is this? A child, in my lair? How and why did you stumble in this den of pure darkness? No matter, you must leave immediately, lest the creatures that rest here within deem it appropriate to make you either a meal or apart of them. Come now, run along. I have no mercy for the fool-hearted.

You're staying? Pray tell, what for? Did my warning not fall upon your ears in the proper manner? You're in danger, young one. Far too much danger for you to comprehend. Perhaps it really would be best for you to be fed to my Grimm, to make an example out of you. Maybe then your kind would find it wise to avoid my lair, to avoid risking their own hides.

Are… Are you crying? Wailing in the face of somebody that has no regard for your wants or needs? Desperately trying to lash out and hope that somebody, anybody, would rescue you from this fate? Far be it for me to believe that you wouldn’t cry, you are a mere child after all… But I showed you the same mercy I show any other unaware child, and yet…

What is this feeling within my chest, this horrid thumping… Is this my heart, starting to beat again after being frozen still from how the gods above have tormented me? Perhaps I misjudged you, if you’re able to make me feel after so long. Perhaps you deserve a little bit more… nurture. I may be a creature born of darkness, but I know that children can be righted, put upon the right path...

...Hmm? What was that? What did you say would make things better?

You would like to… See my “boobies”? Is that everything that you need to be happy again? If it would make this thumping go away, perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing to do...  After all, seeing such a cute little child bare his heart like this makes my own ache…

…”Mommy”...? Is that what you see me as? It… it does feel nice to hear, but please, don’t cry any longer. You make me feel so weird when I see those tiny tears of yours, like my lingering conscience is being stabbed from all sides...

There there. No more crying. Mommy will show you her boobies, okay? You just wipe those tears away, and Mommy Salem will make you happy. That’s what we agreed upon, isn’t it? That’s right, just wipe it all away, and watch Mommy her robes apart, to reveal that wonderful bosom you’ve been craving so much.

There we are~ Look, dear, the “boobies” that you wanted to look at so much. They’re not the most impressive pair, but they should satisfy you and stop you from crying.

Yes, that’s a nice bright smile, I’m glad you’re starting to cheer up. Something about your smile tickles my fancy, it makes me… Happy~

What’s that, dear? Is that another tear? I thought you were happ-... You’re crying because Mommy’s much nicer now? You must be imagining things, I’ve always wanted to treat my little one with all the love I could muster. Goodness, you don’t need to cry out of joy, but I do appreciate the gesture. Now come on, reach up and play with those boobies that you love so much. They can’t and won’t hurt you, and they’re just for you. Play to your heart’s content~

Oh my, you’ve got quite the vigor! I haven’t felt this sensation for millennia, yet my little boy is more than enough to stir that side of me to the surface! I couldn’t wish for a better son~

Oh, you don’t need to compliment my body at all, dear. Look, you’re making my pale cheeks blush so much. Of course I know I have the hottest body in all of the land, and of course I don’t mind that only my precious little boy is the only one that gets to play with it. After all, the rest of the world despises us, so naturally why would I give it to anybody other than you~?

...Did Mommy hear that right? Do you want to…?

W-Why that’s a little too much, even for your sweet old Mommy, dear~ Look, you’re that young, and it’s more than fine for you to play with my breasts, but there’s something quite different about having sex with your Mommy.

Oh, don’t you start crying again, you know how weak your Mommy is to your tears. Here, I’ll help you with your little dick this one time, but then you gotta promise not to cry anymore. Okay, let’s see what’s in these shorts of yours...

I… Oh my gosh…~ Honey, you should’ve… Goodness, Mommy’s having trouble thinking while just looking at your meat…~♥ I can’t describe it, it’s just… Oh, goodness…~♥ My wicked heart is pounding so fast, I can hardly keep still while watching that throbbing rod of yours~♥

Come on now, dear, don’t be shy, I can see those tears of yours still… but goodness, this much cock, just for me. Mommy’s supposed to be spoiling her kids, not the other way around. I suppose I’ll just have to make the most of this meal, all by myself. You’re just the sweetest little kid, wanting to please your Mommy with this much meat~

Now, just lie down on Mommy’s lap, and she’ll let you get all nice and comfy. Before we go to town and let you fuck Mommy senseless, she needs to play with your dick a little longer, okay~? Just for a few more minutes, so she can reaaaaaallly get a taste of that wonderful smell~♥

That’s my little boy, just lie down on Mommy’s lap, dry up those cute tears of yours, and let her have her fun. See, isn’t it nice to have Mommy’s boobies in your face, while her hand’s jerking your meat until it’ll feel like it bursts? What’s that? You want it to go slower~? Oh, you must be joking dear. You’ve been goading Mommy on, so she can’t really control herself anymore~♥ Mommy Salem really just want to suck your cock until its dry, then let you rut her fat ass until she can’t stand no more~♥

That’s it, I can see the precum bubbling out of your cute little tip. Come now, there’s not much more until you hit the climax, just let it all build to the surface, then Mommy’ll help finish you off. Just a little more…~

Oh, your tears, sweetie! They’re streaming again! I must’ve teased you way too much! Oh, just get up on your tippy toes and hold your cock out, then Mommy’ll open wide and get ready to swallow~♥

See, here’s Mommy’s mouth, right and ready to slurp down every little droplet of cum that you might fire in. Just let it all come out, let it squirt out from the tip of your dicky until your nuts are all empty, then you can just stuff your cock back into Mommy’s mouth until you’re all satisfied…~♥

Gulp… Mmph…~ Its so thick… It’s so unbearably chewy and thick…~♥ Dearie…~! Why didn’t you tell Mommy how long you had been holding back your cum, now she can’t think straight at all, the taste and texture of the cummies are going straight to her horrid brain, soiling it permanently…~♥ I can’t keep my thoughts straight at all, it’s all just cum and cocks and my sweetest little son’s wonderful smirking smile… Ahhhhnnn~♥ My thoughts are going numb, I can’t see straight, I just can’t do anything~♥ Mommy’s turning into a braindead Bimbo, just for her son~♥

**DEARIE~♥♥♥♥♥**

****

****  


Ehehehehe~♥ Salem’s all silly now…~ Mommy’s all mushy in her mind~ Sonny~ Give your mommy more of your manmilk~ She’s so thirsty, so hungry…~ So overbearingly stupid~♥ She needs cummies to think straight, so she can ask her little hottie of a son to feed her more and more, until she’ll go comatose from all the cum sticking around inside of her little broken brain~♥

So come on, fuck me dear! Pin me down, stick your cock between my tits until you blow another white wonder all across them, then stick your cock **IN** my tits and fill them with your own kind of milk~♥ When you’re done, you can go to town on my mouth again, or my pussy and ass, they’re just twitching and waiting for their turn…~♥

Pleaaaaaase dear, help your Mommy out, now that you’ve broken her~♥ Salem just wants a big dick to satisfy her, and you’re the only one that can help… Come on~♥

**_Break me more…~♥_ **


End file.
